


Harry Potter Drabble!

by shinesupernova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic-Con, Cosplay, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Updating tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesupernova/pseuds/shinesupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hopeful collection of short fics about Harry Potter and friends. <br/>So fair its just Drarry but with time i will be more diverse :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter Drabble!

"You have to go Draco! Its tradition" Ginny Pestered the Tall blond man.  
Despite her being shorter than him, she still managed to make him cower. Ginny was so much like Mrs Weasley that Ron, who was standing nearby, jumped in shock.

"Yeah, But its a Muggle Tradition!" Draco complained.   
"Its Harrys tradition. He has been making us go ever since we graduated" Ron put in, adding to the argument.  
"and now that you are our friend, you are required to attend as well!" Ginny grinned.

"i knew i should never have accepted to put our differences behind us.." Draco groaned, but his smile said the opposite. Ron barked a laugh.  
"Come on mate, lets find you a cosplay" The lanky Ginger man said, slapping Draco on the shoulder. 

Ginny leaned over and Whispered in her brothers ear, making him double over in laughter and ginny erupted into giggles with him.  
"What? What did i do!" Draco said, throwing his hands in the air.  
"Oh nothing..." Ginny grinned airily.   
Draco fumed, he hated when that did this. He would never admit feeling left out, but that was the truth.

****  
Draco stared open mouthed at the outfit Ginny and Ron had put him in.   
"Can't i just go as something generic?" he groaned   
"Deadpool is generic" Ron pointed out.  
"But is stripper dead pool generic?" Draco argued back, turning around to see his ass amost falling out of the red booty-shorts.  
"Fair point, but you look sexy!" Ginny exclaimed, motioning to the black fishnet tights and combat boots. 

"What will harry think?" Draco uttered without thinking.  
"i think he would be...impressed, for the lack of a better word" Ron smirked "but no homo tho" he added hastily.  
Draco's cheeks tinged pink. His crush on Harry was not widely known, and he wished it to stay that way.

****  
Ginny, Ron and Draco sat squashed in the backseat of the cheapest Uber to Comic-Con. Ron and ginny were enjoying themselves, but Draco was muttering wildly about wishing they could have just flown and 'brooms are so much faster'.

Harry Had Gotten a lift with Hermione and Ginny's Boyfriend Dean, and the six of them would meet up at the entrance.  
Their uber pulled up to the curb and Ron paid with his muggle money, before the trio set to find the others.

Draco trailed behind, embarrased about his revealing booty shorts, uncomfortably giving him a slight wedgie. He was glad he was wearing the deadpool mask for he would simply die if anyone he knew saw him. 

"Bloody hell Harry" Ron bellowed, alerting the other two to his presence.  
"Ron! Ginny!" he yelled, pacing over in his Wolverine get-up, then looked over to stripper Deadpool, obviously confused.  
"and who is this hot piece of work?" Harry winked over at him.  
Draco could have feinted.

Ginny erupted into giggles  
"What?" Harry asked   
"Its Draco!" She said, still having trouble breathing due to laughter.  
Harrys face went pale "Draco?"  
"i know right? I really am a fine piece of ass" The Blond slythering grinned, taking off his mask, unsure as to where his confidence came from.

"Thats not what i-?"  
"You were thinking it" Draco smirked  
"I was" Harry winked.  
The look on Rons face was priceless as harry gripped Dracos arm and pulled him away from where the gang could see them.

Ginny let out a triumphant yell, and looked meaningfully at Ron.  
"What?" he said, feigning innocence   
"Our bet?"  
Ron pulled out a galleon and reluctantly handed it to his beaming sister.


End file.
